Guardian Prince for Chanyeol
by augustus andrea
Summary: Chanyeol selalu bermimpi dan meminginkan seorang pangeran yang menjaganya, melindunginya. Baekhyun/Chanyeol. Baekyeol Fanfiction. Exo & Yaoi Fanfiction. Thank you soo much for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Guardian Prince for Chanyeol

Author: Andrea Augustus

Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol (Baekyeol)

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

**Chapter 1**

Pada umur 5 tahun, Chanyeol dan keluarganya pindah ke Seoul. Ini merupakan kali keduanya semenjak Chanyeol lahir disini, dan sebulan kemudian pindah ke Australia karena kepentingan kerja ayahnya.

Ia dengan cepat mencari teman di sekitar rumahnya, dan di sekolahnya.

Di sekolah, Chanyeol mendapatkan banyak teman-teman baru, bahkan lebih banyak daripada teman-teman yang berada di sekolah lamanya.

Chanyeol berteman dengan hampir semua teman sekelasnya, namun tidak dengan satu anak yang kerap duduk di pojok kelas, sendirian. Ia memiliki wajah yang cukup bagus–menurut Chanyeol–dan tidak banyak bicara; pendiam.

Teman-teman bilang namanya Baekhyun–Byun Baekhyun kalau tidak salah. Raut mukanya dingin, tidak menampakkan emosi tertentu, dan jarang tersenyum. Chanyeol bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihatnya tertawa ketika salah satu temannya di kelas membuat lelucon.

Oh iya, Chanyeol pernah mencoba untuk menyapanya. Namun niat tersebut dengan segera ia urungkan karena Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menatapnya dengan sinis. Padahal menurut Chanyeol Baekhyun cukup tampan, di atas rata-rata daripada wajah teman-teman sekelasnya.

Chanyeol menangis dan mengadu pada ibu guru tentang kejadian itu, sementara Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dari pojok kelas sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya–raut mukanya dingin dan angkuh.

'Cih, dasar cengeng.' Tukas Baekhyun dalam hati sembari memalingkan pandangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada usia 8 tahun, Chanyeol memiliki tetangga baru yang tinggal di depan rumahnya. Tentu saja Chanyeol lega sekaligus senang, karena akhirnya ia memiliki teman baru di sekitar rumahnya yang bisa ia ajak untuk bermain. Ia juga merasa lega karena akhirnya, rumah yang berada tepat di depan rumahnya itu ada yang menghuni juga. Chanyeol sering merasa ketakutan dan tidak jarang mimpi buruk kemudian menangis ketika ia melihat rumah kosong itu gelap melalui jendela kamarnya. Terlihat menyeramkan.

Chanyeol kemudian diajak oleh ibunya untuk menghadiri acara yang diadakan oleh tetangga baru itu sebagai rasa syukur karena telah memiliki tempat tinggal yang baru. Chanyeol mengiyakan ajakan ibunya dengan antusias.

Akhirnya Chanyeol dapat teman baru.

"Anak mama harus cantik dan rapi." Ucap ibu Chanyeol sembari menyisir rambut Chanyeol yang sudah agak panjang. Rambut Chanyeol berwarna kuning pirang dan lurus.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menatap dirinya di depan kaca. Agak terlihat berbeda dari penampilan yang biasanya. Seperti ketika ia dan ibunya hendak menghadiri acara pesta ulang tahun temannya.

"Sini berbalik, sayang." Perintah ibu Chanyeol dengan lembut sembari memegang kedua bahu Chanyeol dan memutarnya. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya.

Ibu Chanyeol meraih dagu Chanyeol dan mengangkatnya sedikit, menaburkan sebuah bedak halus berwarna putih kepada kedua pipinya. Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya sedikit.

"Nah, sudah siap. Ayo kita pergi." Ucap ibu Chanyeol sembari tersenyum kepada Chanyeol dan menaruh bedaknya di atas meja riasnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol meraihnya. Ibunya menggandengnya menuju pintu luar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya takjub dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, tidak mepercayai apa yang ia lihat kini.

Rumah tetangga baru ini begitu besar dan mewah! Bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah mengira bahwa walaupun dari luar terlihat menyeramkan, ternyata rumah ini terlihat begitu bagus dari dalam.

Chanyeol lumayan senang berada di sini, apalagi kalau ia mendapatkan teman baru.

"Ayo Chanyeol, perkenalkan dirimu pada Ny. Byun." Ucap ibu Chanyeol dengan nada lembut khas-nya kepada Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol terperanjat sedikit dari lamunannya.

Ibu Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut, seperti mengisyaratkan padanya untuk membungkukkan badan dan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Ny. Byun.

"Ah, halo Ny. Byun, aku Park Chanyeol, tetangga yang tinggal di depan rumah." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada kekanakan miliknya sembari membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat, mengundang tawa lembut dari Ny. Byun yang menatapnya dengan ramah.

"Aigoo, kau lucu sekali, Chanyeol. Umurmu berapa?" Tanya Ny. Byun sembari tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi badan Chanyeol.

"Delapan tahun!" Ucap Chanyeol riang sembari menepukkan kedua tangannya. Ny. Byun kembali tertawa lagi.

"Aigoo, sudah delapan tahun tapi masih terlihat manis!" Ucap Ny. Byun sembari mengelus-elus puncak kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga punya anak laki-laki yang berumur delapan tahun, tapi dia tidak terlalu suka bergaul. Maukah kau mencoba untuk bergaul dengannya? Siapa tahu dia luluh dengan sifatmu yang sangat manis dan lucu ini." Ny. Byun tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias dan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja aku mau! Dimana dia?"

Ny. Byun mengangkat tubuhnya dan menolehkan mukanya ke arah samping, dimana sebuah tangga yang lebar dan panjang menjulang. "Itu, di tangga."

Baekhyun menambah volume suara musiknya dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengikuti aliran nada-nada musik tersebut. Ia menggenggam iPod-nya dengan erat dan sebuah earphone besar berwarna hitam terpasang di kedua telinganya–menutupinya.

Sepanjang ia mendengarkan musik, ia tidak peduli dengan lingkungannya. Ia tidak peduli dan tidak ingin berpikir tentang kewajibannya sebagai orang baru yang tinggal di rumah ini dan terutama, komplek ini. Ia malas untuk memikirkan kewajiban lain untuk menyapa dan ikut berbaur dengan tetangga-tetangga lain sebagai seseorang yang memiliki hubungan dengan orang yang mengadakan acara ini.

Byun Baekhyun malas dan hanya ingin agar acara ini cepat selesai. Ia lelah dan ingin tidur. Mungkin sedikit latihan gitar sebelum tidur juga.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya sembari menikmati alunan musik. Musik rock memang musik yang terbaik di seluruh dunia. Tidak ada jenis ataupun genre musik lain yang bisa menandingi dahsyat-nya musik rock.

Baekhyun membuat gesture dengan kedua tangannya. Seperti seolah-olah sedang memetik gitar, atau memukul drum. Ia benar-benar menikmati musik tersebut dan musik rock, menurutnya, mampu membuatnya lupa akan keadaan di sekitarnya. Mantap bukan efeknya?

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka matanya sebentar, sekedar memeriksa apakah beberapa tamu sudah ada yang pulang.

Alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika ia mendapati sebuah tangan milik seseorang–mungil dan putih, mungkin kulitnya lembut–terjulur di depan mukanya. Ia mendongakkan mukanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"Kau?!" Baekhyun membelalakkan kedua matanya dan menatap sosok di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sekaligus heran. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui berada tepat di hadapannya sekarang? Di sini, di rumahnya? Apakah ini sihir Tuhan?

"K–kau?!"

Perbedaan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun ketika mereka bertemu dalam tempat yang mereka tidak pernah perkirakan sama sekali; Baekhyun dengan respon kasar khas-nya, dan Chanyeol dengan respon alami terkejutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada membentak seperti biasanya. Chanyeol hanya memajukan bibir bawahnya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Aku tetangga barumu. Rumahku tepat di depan rumahmu." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menarik kembali tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, jika suatu hal sudah berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pasti akan langsung kehilangan keceriaannya dalam sekejap.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?! Ya Tuhan, ini bencana. Kau pasti akan selalu mengajakku bermain." Ucap Baekhyun sembari memejamkan kedua matanya dan menepuk keningnya, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sejak dari tadi menatapnya dengan penuh pengharapan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mau bermain denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol lirih sembari menggigit bibirnya bawahnya, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan membuka matanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sinis. "Sejak kapan aku pernah mau bermain denganmu, hah? Sampai kiamat pun aku tidak akan pernah mau!"

"Ta–tapi, kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan terbata-bata. Matanya mulai berair. "Chanyeol tidak pernah berbuat jahat kepada Baekhyun, tapi kenapa Baekhyun begitu ketus kepada Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menjentikkan lidahnya dengan kesal dan memutar kedua bola matanya, sebelum kemudian berkata dengan ketus. "Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?! Kau menyukai hal-hal tidak masuk akal seperti dongeng ibu peri, pangeran yang datang dengan kuda putih untuk menjemput sang putri, kau pikir aku menyukai hal-hal seperti itu?!"

Air mata Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengalir, bibirnya bergetar dan kedua pipinya basah. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya. "T–tapi kita b–bisa be–bermain yang la–lain .."

Baekhyun mendengus dan tertawa kecil–meremehkan. "Yang lain? Apa? Boneka Barbie? Menjijikkan. Main saja sana dengan yang lain, aku tidak mau bermain denganmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sinis sembari memutar tubuhnya, berjalan ke atas menaiki tangga dan menjauhi Chanyeol. Ia menambah volume suara musiknya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

'Sampai kapanpun aku tidak mau berteman denganmu, Chanyeol.'

**TBC.**

**A/N: Mianhae, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, seharusnya aku ngelanjutin ff yang satunya yang belum selesai, hehe. Tapi yah, mau gimana lagi, hehe, urgensi dari sebuah perasaan yang tidak dapat dibendung, hahaha #bahasague XD**

**Oke deeeh, selamat membaca ya temen-temen semua! Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh, geje, ato apa, da soalnya ngga sempet ngedit, hehe. **

**Annyeong~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Guardian Prince for Chanyeol (Chapter 2)**

**Author: Andrea Augustus**

**Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol (Baekyeol)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Chapter 2**

Sekarang adalah waktu untuk murid-murid beristirahat. Sebuah sesi waktu yang paling Chanyeol senangi karena ia bisa berbicara dan tertawa sepuasnya dengan teman-temannya dan tentu saja, memakan bekalnya.

Chanyeol berjalan di sepanjang koridor untuk menuju halaman belakang–Chanyeol lebih senang menyebutnya dengan taman belakang. Sebuah tempat yang sepi, tidak terlalu banyak diketahui orang, dan indah. Ada hamparan rumput hijau yang luas di situ, dan pepohonan yang rindang.

Chanyeol sangat senang makan di bawah pohon itu, sejuk rasanya.

Chanyeol memperlambat langkahnya ketika ia melihat seseorang–mungkin teman sekelasnya–sedang duduk meringkuk di sisi koridor. Badannya ia tempelkan rapat-rapat ke tembok dan kedua tangannya memegangi perutnya, kepalanya menunduk ke bawah. Rambutnya pun berantakan.

Chanyeol tidak perlu lagi menebak itu siapa, karena .. Chanyeol ingat betul ciri-ciri Byun Baekhyun seperti apa. Dengan cekatan, Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan berjongkok di depannya. Ia menaruh kotak bekal yang dibawanya di sampingnya.

Chanyeol memegang kedua lutut Baekhyun dengan lembut dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan khawatir. "Baekhyun kenapa? Baekhyunnie sakit?" Tanyanya sembari mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, tanpa ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya ataupun berusaha untuk mencerna itu suara siapa, ia tahu betul. Ia tahu betul karakteristik hingga nada-nada yang selalu digunakan oleh suara itu.

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuat suara dari balik tenggorokannya–seperti geraman–dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia masih bisa memberikan toleransi kepada orang lain yang menanyakan banyak hal kepadanya, dan tentangnya. Tapi ini, Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu membencinya–tidak menyukainya.

Ia tidak pernah menginginkan orang lain untuk mencampuri urusannya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergi sana, jangan ganggu aku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang dingin seperti biasanya–walaupun kali ini dengan ekspresi kesakitan dan menahan sakit di wajahnya.

Baekhyun jelas-jelas sedang sakit perut.

"Baekhyun sakit perut? Baekhyun sudah makan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi seolah tidak memperdulikan sikap Baekhyun yang ketus dan dingin. Entah karena faktor Chanyeol yang lama kelamaan sudah terbiasa dan kebal dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti itu, ataukah memang personalitinya berbeda dari pada yang lain.

Yang jelas Chanyeol sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena Ia telah memberinya kadar kesabaran melebihi semua murid yang bersekolah disini. Baekhyun hampir atau mungkin sama sekali tidak memiliki teman semenjak pertama kali ia bersekolah disini. Padahal ini sudah merupakan tahun ketiganya bersekolah di sekolah ini, setidaknya walaupun dia menyebalkan, ada seseorang yang mau berteman dengannya–

Oh iya, orang itu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal dan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Aku bilang bukan urusanmu! Sana pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!" Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan mengerang pelan kesakitan.

Chanyeol semakin menatapnya dengan khawatir. Ia mengambil kotak bekal yang berada di sampingnya dan menawarkannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun mau makan bekalku?"

Baekhyun kontan langsung mengangkat kepalanya lagi, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya–namun berkonotasi meremehkan. "Kau gila? Kau ingin membuatku keracunan dan muntah-muntah karena bekalmu itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah jijik dan menatap kotak bekal yang tepat berada di depannya.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya sedikit dan terdiam. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan hampa–namun sedih–dan bertahan pada posisinya menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak boleh menangis. Tidak. Tidak kali ini.

"Hari ini ibuku memasak makanan yang enak, tidak seperti biasanya yang berisi racun dan membuat orang muntah-muntah." Ucap Chanyeol lirih sembari menatap Baekhyun. "Jadi aku harap setidaknya Baekhyun mau makan makanan ini. Soalnya kalau tidak, Baekhyun bisa bertambah sakit." Ucap Chanyeol lagi sembari tersenyum–sedih dan terlihat menyedihkan.

Itu bukan senyum Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenali. Itu bukan senyum Chanyeol yang selalu Baekhyun lihat setiap harinya. Itu bukan senyuman Chanyeol yang normal. Itu bukan senyum Chanyeol yang tulus.

Tapi apa peduli Baekhyun? Toh penyebab mengapa Chanyeol bisa seperti itu adalah dirinya sendiri, jadi?

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah samping, memandang ke arah luar jendela. "Tidak usah. Tidak perlu." Ucapnya singkat.

"Tapi Baekhyun bisa tambah sakit kalau tidak makan! Baekhyun harus makan!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memaksa, kali ini ia memegang kedua lutut Baekhyun lagi dan menggoyang-goyangkannya sedikit. Baekhyun merasa kesal, ia menggeram sedikit.

"Baekhyun–"

KLOTAK!

Tangan Chanyeol tertepis dengan kasar dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tajam. Kotak bekal Chanyeol jatuh dan menggelinding di lantai.

"Kau ini tuli atau apa, hah?! Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku dan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Dasar keras kepala!" Bentak Baekhyun dengan kasar.

Chanyeol ingin menangis Tuhan. Tolong, sekali ini saja, perbolehkan Chanyeol untuk menangis kesekian kalinya di hadapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, terdengar samar-samar olehnya suara Baekhyun mendengus ke arahnya, kemudian mencibir.

"Pasti akan menangis lagi. Dasar cengeng."

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat dan memejamkan kedua matanya yang mulai berair lagi seperti biasanya–ketika Baekhyun membalas perlakuannya dengan kasar. Ia berdoa kepada Tuhan di dalam hati.

Tuhan, tolong jangan kabulkan permintaan Chanyeol yang pertama. Chanyeol ingin kuat, Chanyeol tidak ingin menangis lagi di hadapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak mau membuat Baekhyun marah, Chanyeol ingin membuat Baekhyun betah berada di sisi Chanyeol dan berteman dengan Chanyeol. Tolong Tuhan, dengarkan permintaan Chanyeol kali ini.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping, dimana kotak bekalnya jatuh dan menggelinding tadi. Bentuknya sudah agak berubah dan berantakan dari yang sedia kala.

Chanyeol merangkak menuju tempat dimana kotak bekalnya tergeletak dan mengambilnya, sebelum kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih duduk meringkuk dan memegangi perutnya, raut wajahnya masih menunjukkan bahwa rasa sakitnya belum juga hilang.

"Apa Baekhyun mau Chanyeol suapi?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari berjongkok di depan Baekhyun dan tersenyum–senyum yang benar-benar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak meragukan bahwa senyum itu miliknya.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya–kontan. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"A–apa?! Ka–kau–"

"Kalau Baekhyun tetap bersikeras tidak mau makan," Ucap Chanyeol sembari membuka plastik kotak bekalnya. "Chanyeol yang akan suapi Baekhyun, supaya Baekhyun mau makan." Ia mengangkat kepalanya sebentar dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, sebelum kemudian berkonsentrasi kembali pada kotak bekalnya.

Baekhyun memandang kotak bekal Chanyeol yang sudah terbuka dan terpisah dari plastik yang membungkusnya dengan tatapan horor–ngeri. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan–sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa dan mau–dirinya disuapi oleh–

"Sini, berikan padaku! Biar aku makan sendiri!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang ketus sembari merebut kotak bekal Chanyeol yang sudah terbuka dari tangan Chanyeol. Ia mengambil sumpit dari dalamnya dan mulai mengangkat satu-persatu lauk yang tersedia disitu. Tidak terlalu buruk.

Chanyeol tertegun, namun kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

Baekhyun mulai mengambil nasi dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya dengan hati-hati. Lumayan empuk, dan terasa enak.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari memiringkan kepalanya dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya sembari mengamati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghela nafas pendek sebelum kemudian memasukkan sebuah lauk ke dalam mulutnya. Ini juga tidak terlalu buruk, bahkan enak rasanya.

"Lalu kau sendiri, tidak makan?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol, mulutnya penuh berisi makanan.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, matanya menatap kotak bekalnya yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa, ibuku bisa membuatkan makanan enak lagi bulan depan." Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menatap Baekhyun, tersenyum–lagi.

Baekhyun mengurangi kecepatan mengunyahnya dan menatap kotak bekal Chanyeol yang terbuka dan sudah berkurang isinya di tangannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa bersalah seperti ini?

"Besok kalau Baekhyun mau, aku akan bawakan Baekhyun bekal juga. Bagaimana? Baekhyun mau?" Tawar Chanyeol sembari memiringkan kepalanya dan menaruh dagunya di atas lututnya. Baekhyun memperlambat kunyahannya lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menaruh kotak bekal Chanyeol di pangkuannya. "Memangnya kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku? Memangnya kau tahu besok aku akan sakit lagi? Memangnya kau tahu besok aku tidak akan sarapan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat dan meremehkan. Ia sengaja tidak menatap Chanyeol kali ini.

Chanyeol memajukan sedikit bibir bawahnya. "Umm, aku sering mendengar ibuku berbicara dengan ibu Baekhyun di ruang tamu. Ibu Baekhyun bilang, bahwa Baekhyun tidak pernah sarapan dan makan karena di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada pembantu dan pelayan. Baekhyun tidak suka makan sendiri, Baekhyun ingin makan dengan orang tua kan? Tapi orang tua Baekhyun–"

"Aku benci mereka. Mereka begitu egois, terlalu mementingkan diri sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun sembari memalingkan mukanya sedikit, tangannya menggenggam sumpit Chanyeol dengan erat.

Chanyeol tertegun dan menatap Baekhyun. Raut wajah Baekhyun begitu menyiratkan kebencian, ketidaksukaan, dan keperihan. Ia hanya seseorang–terlebih lagi anak-anak–yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dari seseorang yang amat diharapkannya, dipercayanya untuk dapat memberikan hal itu kepadanya.

"Mereka tidak egois, mereka sayang Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sembari meraih tangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum–lembut. "Mereka melakukan itu karena mereka ingin agar Baekhyun senang."

"Aku tidak senang." Dengus Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baekhyun senang kan, kalau misalkan mereka membelikan apapun yang Baekhyun mau?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menatap Baekhyun. Entah mengapa, nada bicara Chanyeol yang lembut–yang sangat kontras dengan dirinya tentunya–sangat mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang amat disayanginya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab lagi, tapi ia masih membiarkan Chanyeol memegang tangannya.

"Maka dari itu mereka bekerja seharian penuh, agar Baekhyun merasa senang dan apapun yang Baekhyun mau dapat terpenuhi. Hebat bukan?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol. Ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaannya hangat. Ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tidak bereaksi seperti biasa. Ia tidak bisa marah dan merasa kesal pada Chanyeol kali ini. Apakah mungkin .. ia akhirnya luluh dengan Chanyeol?

"Besok, aku akan bawakan Baekhyun bekal sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, supaya Baekhyun tidak sakit lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menghentikan aktivitas yang sedang ia lakukan, kedua tangannya memegang stang sepeda. Chanyeol sedang berlari ke arahnya membawa kotak bekal.

"Baekhyun," Panggil Chanyeol dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan, rambutnya agak sedikit berantakan tertiup angin ketika ia sedang berlari tadi. "Ini bekalnya, seperti yang aku janjikan." Ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum dan menyodorkan kotak bekal yang ada di tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertegun sebentar, sebelum kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menerimanya.

"Kau tidak menaruh racun atau semacamnya disini kan?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada merendahkan khas-nya–namun Chanyeol tahu bahwa kali ini Baekhyun tidak serius–sembari memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang sepeda sport miliknya.

Chanyeol menekan kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat dan tersenyum semakin lebar, kepalanya mengangguk dengan antusias ke arah Baekhyun. "Tidak ada! Jangan khawatir! Dan kalaupun ternyata Baekhyun menjadi sakit karena memakan makananku, Chanyeol yang akan menjadi perawat pribadi Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun sembuh!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat.

Baekhyun terdiam dan membelalakkan matanya sedikit. Ia memandang dengan tatapan kosong ke depan. Perawat pribadi? Sampai dirinya sembuh?

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengitari sepedanya dengan takjub. Kenapa ia jadi terpikir–

–perawat-perawat cantik yang sering ia lihat di rumah sakit?

Aish!

"Aku berangkat dulu!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang lebih tinggi daripada sebelumnya dan mulai menaiki sepedanya–bersiap-siap. Ia menaruh satu kakinya di atas tanah, dan satu kakinya di atas pedal–bersiap untuk mengendarainya.

"Tunggu!"

Baekhyun merasakan seseorang menahannya dengan memegang bagian belakang sepedanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Chanyeol lagi.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat seperti biasanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal. Selalu saja, mengganggu setiap apapun yang ingin aku kerjakan.

Chanyeol memainkan jari-jarinya satu sama lain dan menundukkan kepalanya, badannya bergerak ke arah kanan dan kiri secara bergantian. Seperti orang sedang .. gugup.

"Umm, anu .." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang pelan dan tidak jelas. "A–aku–"

Baekhyun menjentikkan lidahnya dengan kesal dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku apa? Katakan dengan jelas." Perintahnya dengan suara yang agak tinggi, memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"Umm, aku .." Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun, raut wajahnya menyiratkan keinginan yang mendalam untuk dikasihani– sekarang. "Bolehkah aku duduk di kursi belakang ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menepuk-nepuk ringan kursi boncengan yang berada di belakang kursi Baekhyun.

Eh? Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya heran dan ikut menatap kursi boncengan yang sedang ditepuk-tepuk Chanyeol sekarang.

"Ta–tapi kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa! Chanyeol bisa jalan sendiri! Atau mungkin mencegat bis, hehe." Ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum canggung dan melangkahkan kakinya mundur, menjauhi Baekhyun.

'Bodoh, mana ada bis lewat sepagi ini?' Pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan memalingkan mukanya ke samping, berpikir sebentar. Memang mungkin Baekhyun tidak pernah menginginkan–benar-benar tidak pernah menginginkan–hal semacam ini untuk terjadi. Bahkan ia tidak ingat sudah berapa kali ia berjanji kepada Tuhan bahwa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol hanyalah sebatas 'kotak bekal'. Tapi, rasanya agak aneh juga kalau ia tidak memberikan apa-apa sebagai imbal balik. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih setelah Chanyeol memberinya bekal makanan–persis seperti apa yang ia janjikan.

'Ayolah Baekhyun, tidak akan terlalu buruk.'

"Yah, naiklah!"

"Eh?" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping dan mengangkat kedua alisnya, menatap si pemanggil dengan tatapan tidak percaya. 'Baekhyun baru saja, menyuruhku untuk naik?'

Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya.

"Ayo cepat naik! Atau kita bisa terlambat!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan ketus sembari memalingkan mukanya dan memutar tubuhnya pada posisi semula. Ia memegang stang sepeda dengan kedua tangannya–siap.

"I–iya!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang berbinar-binar–matanya tak terkecuali dan Baekhyun melihat ada sedikit kilau disitu. Cantik.

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun sebagai tanda terima kasih sebelum kemudian berlari ke arahnya. Ia memegang kursi boncengan sepeda Baekhyun dan mulai menaikinya.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun!" Ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum lebar dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun, memeluknya ringan. Baekhyun membuat ekspresi seperti orang tersedak dan membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan Chanyeol memeluknya semakin erat.

"Yah! Lepaskan tanganmu! Jangan memelukku seperti itu!" Bentak Baekhyun dengan kasar sembari melepaskan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan paksa. Chanyeol memajukan kedua bibirnya sedikit sebelum kemudian tersenyum dengan lebar lagi. Entah kenapa, kali ini Baekhyun bisa merasakannya.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Seru Chanyeol sembari mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal dengan semangat, membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk memutar kedua bola matanya dan menjentikkan lidahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

'Dasar bocah ini.' Tukasnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun mulai menggoes sepedanya dan mengendarainya menuju sekolah. Chanyeol memegang kain jas seragam Baekhyun dengan erat sembari samar-samar menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Angin bertiup pelan membelai lembut rambut mereka.

Entah untuk alasan apa lagi, Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama seperti kemarin–tepat saat ia memandang Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Ada sesuatu yang hangat, dan–kali ini lebih hangat dan menyenangkan–Baekhyun merasa kehilangan sebuah kewajiban dalam dirinya untuk berlaku jahat dan dingin pada Chanyeol. Daripada itu–

–ia ingin melindungi Chanyeol. Ia ingin melindungi Chanyeol dengan caranya sendiri. Ia harus, menjaga agar senyum itu tidak hilang selamanya.

**TBC.**

**A/N: Sebelumnya makasih, makasih banyaaaak, banyak banyak banget banget buat temen-temen yang udah baca sama review, hehe. Sekedar buat ngonfirmasi sama ngasih tau aja, di sini Chanyeol laki-laki kok, walaupun saya ngegambarin karakternya disini ke-****_uke-_****an sama feminin banget, hehehe. **

**Ada kok, beberapa member EXO yang muncul sebagai karakter disini, hehe, cuman mungkin ngga banyak dan ngga semuanya. Yang pasti nanti bakal ada saingannya si Baekkie, hahaha.**

**Sekali lagi, makasih banyak udah baca sama review, arigato gozaimasu! Gomen kalo ada yang kurang dan ngga jelas .**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3  
**

**_Tahun ke-enam sekolah dasar .._**

Baekhyun melemparkan tas-nya ke atas kasur dan menaruh gitar-nya di atas meja belajar-nya, sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan diri di atasnya. Benar-benar hari yang cukup melelahkan.

Tadi pagi Baekhyun bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, kemudian bersiap-siap sebelum berangkat sekolah, dan membonceng Chanyeol sampai ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Siangnya ia belajar di kelas sampai sore dan latihan untuk band-nya sepulang sekolah.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam dan menaruh kedua tangannya di bagian belakang kepalanya, menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini merasa aneh–walaupun sebenarnya sudah tidak terlalu lagi semenjak ia pertama kali melakukan hal itu, dan kerap kali melakukan hal itu. Tapi, kenapa akhir-akhir ini benar-benar berbeda? Seperti ada perasaan tertentu yang menyertainya, dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa itu.

Baekhyun ingat betul kejadian tadi siang, ketika ia dengan tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan sekelompok anak laki-laki di dekat loker koridor. Tidak terlalu jelas memang, dan agak samar-samar, namun Baekhyun dapat menangkap dan menyimpulkan bahwa mereka sedang membicarakan Chanyeol.

Ketua geng–mungkin–dari sekelompok anak laki-laki itu menyukai Chanyeol, dan berencana untuk menyatakan perasannya pada Chanyeol sepulang sekolah–begitu sependengar Baekhyun. Oh iya, Baekhyun ingat namanya, Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin–atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Kai–Baekhyun banyak mendengar tentang reputasinya. Ia berasal dari keluarga kaya, dan juga sangat nakal. Guru-guru sering memarahinya karena ia sering membolos saat pelajaran sekolah dan juga ribut di kelas–membuat onar. Baekhyun sering melihatnya menjahili siswa-siswa yang lain sampai menangis. Dan itu yang Baekhyun takutkan.

Baekhyun takut kalau Kai akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Chanyeol–walaupun pada konteksnya, Kai menyukai Chanyeol dan mungkin nanti ia akan berjanji padanya bahwa ia tidak akan melukainya dan selalu menjaganya. Tapi Baekhyun meragukan itu.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak terima kalau sampai Kai membuat Chanyeol menangis nanti, terlebih lagi menyakitinya–melukainya. Walaupun pada faktanya Baekhyun banyak melakukan ketiga hal tersebut kepada Chanyeol, tapi setidaknya di balik semua itu Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindunginya dan tidak membuatnya menangis lagi–walaupun _yeah_, dengan caranya sendiri.

Baekhyun tadi mengerjai Kai dan teman-teman sekelompoknya–tepat sebelum Kai menghampiri Chanyeol dan bermaksud untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ia menaruh beberapa kulit pisang di jalan yang sekiranya akan dilewati oleh Kai dan kawan-kawannya.

_Voila_! Kai dan teman-temannya terpeleset kareana kulit-kulit pisang itu. Suruh dan salah siapa jalan tidak melihat-lihat?

Baekhyun tertawa sendiri mengingat kejadian itu. Ekspresi Kai dan teman-temannya ketika terpeleset dan terjatuh begitu tak tertahankan–sangat jarang dan lucu. Mereka merasa mau karena ditertawakan dan saat itu juga,

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya ke samping, memandang sebuah foto yang berisi dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya–waktu itu mereka sedang piknik bersama-sama ke pantai. Ada Chanyeol disitu, sedang tersenyum dan tertawa lebar. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan dan topi pantai yang dikenakannya terlepas karena tertiup angin.

Baekhyun tersenyum–itulah reaksi yang dilakukannya setiap kali ia menatap foto itu. Chanyeol adalah anugerah–mungkin–dalam hidupnya setelah rahmat Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wuah! Alat musik Baekhyun banyak sekali!" Ucap Chanyeol takjub sembari memandangi alat musik yang berada di kamar Baekhyun satu-persatu. Ini merupakan kali pertamanya Baekhyun memperbolehkan Chanyeol untuk main ke rumahnya dan–terlebih–masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Setidaknya setelah beratus-ratus kali Chanyeol memaksanya dan meminta.

"Yah! Jangan menyentuh sembarangan! Itu alat musik mahal!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi seperti biasanya–yah, dia tidak berubah.

"Waah, keren sekali! Baekhyun bisa memainkan ini semua?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kagum sembari menatap Baekhyun, tangannya memegang sebuah kontrabass dengan ukuran dan tinggi hampir menyerupai tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia duduk di atas kasurnya. "Mana mungkin aku membeli alat musik sebanyak itu tapi aku tidak bisa memainkannya? Dasar."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin melihat Baekhyun main!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan antusias sembari memutar tubuhnya, meloncat sedikit di tempatnya.

Baekhyun menjentikkan lidahnya kesal dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. "Aku sedang dalam tidak mood, lain kali saja." Ucapnya singkat.

Chanyeol memajukan bibir bawahnya–seperti biasa jika Baekhyun menolak dan tidak memenuhi permintaannya. "Tapi aku ingin melihat Baekhyun main! Sekali ini saja! Mainkan lagu untuk Chanyeol!" Pintanya sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan membalikkan tubuhnya–membelakangi Chanyeol. "Nanti saja, aku sedang capek." Ucapnya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya dan menaruh satu lengannya di atas keningnya.

Chanyeol semakin memajukan bibirnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kecewa sekaligus tidak terima. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah kontrabass itu lagi, memandangnya sebentar.

'Ah!' Pikir Chanyeol sembari tersenyum lebar, seolah baru saja menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang. 'Kenapa tidak aku bawa saja kontrabass ini kepada Baekhyun, dan kemudian memaksanya untuk bermain? Pasti mau tidak mau dia akan bermain juga.' Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sendiri sembari menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagunya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memegang sisi-sisi kontrabass itu dengan kedua lengannya. Cukup berat memang, mengingat ukuran dan tingginya hampir menyerupai tinggi badan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik kontrabass itu sekuat tenaga, bibirnya ia katupkan dengan erat dan kakinya sengaja ia jinjitkan sedikit. Ia memegang–hampir memeluk setengahnya–kontrabass itu dengan erat sebelum kemudian menariknya sedikit ke depan.

KRIEET!

Kontrabass tersebut bergesekan dengan kayu penyangga yang berada di bawahnya. Chanyeol tetap berusaha untuk menurunkannya sekuat tenaga. Tidak akan terlalu buruk jika nantinya akan mendarat di lantai dengan agak sedikit keras. Toh kontrabass ini kuat dan terlihat mahal, jadi rusak sedikit tidak berarti apa-apa kan?

Chanyeol menarik kontrabass itu lagi ke depan–ke arah tubunya. Ia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menyangga kontrabass yang besar itu. Ujung-ujung depan kontrabass itu sudah tidak berada lagi di atas penyangganya.

KRIEET!

'Sedikit lagi.' Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sembari menarik nafas dalam. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa semakin ia menarik kontrabass itu ke depan, buku-buku musik yang berada di rak di atasnya pun ikut bergeser ke depan.

Chanyeol menarik kontrabass itu lagi–kali ini dengan kekuatan yang lebih daripada sebelumnya. Ia akhirnya berhasil mengangkat kontrabass itu dan memisahkannya dari kayu penyangganya. Sekarang, tinggal meletakkannya di atas lantai dengan hati-hati, dan kemudian membawanya kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai menurukan kontrabass itu dengan hati-hati ke lantai–masih tidak menyadari bahwa buku-buku musik yang berada di atasnya semakin bergerak ke depan dan kini sudah berada di ujung rak tersebut.

Chanyeol memegang kontrabass itu semakin erat–ia benar-benar heran dengan Baekhyun yang sanggup membawanya ke sekolah setiap hari Selasa dan Kamis–dan tanpa mengeluh sama sekali. Setidaknya walaupun hanya dua kali dalam seminggu, kalau membawa alat musik seberat ini ..

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terdiam dan menghentikan aktivitasnya meletakkan kontrabass itu di lantai. Ia merasakan samar-samar ada sesuatu yang bergetar di atasnya dan ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol hampir saja menjatuhkan kontrabass yang sedang dipegangnya ke lantai dan membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat buku-buku musik yang berada di rak di atasnya–buku itu besar-besar dan tebal–sudah berada dalam posisi yang rapuh hendak menimpanya. Dan buku-buku itupun jatuh satu-persatu ke arah Chanyeol beberapa detik kemudian.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Ia tahu seharusnya ia pergi dan menjauhi buku-buku itu–setidaknya kalaupun Baekhyun marah karena buku-bukunya jatuh tidak seberapa dengan buku-buku besar dan tebal itu menimpanya dengan nista–tapi entah kenapa, tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dan berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar bagaimanapun juga, Tuhan mengirimkannya sebuah keajaiban.

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

Buku-buku itu menimpa tubuh seseorang satu-persatu dengan keras–terdengar dari suaranya. Suaranya begitu jelas dan Chanyeol agak sedikit ngeri mendengarnya, walaupun hanya sebatas suara dan tidak–

–tunggu? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali? Apakah Tuhan benar-benar mengirimkan sebuah keajaiban untuknya?

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya sedikit dan membuka kedua matanya, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga dirinya tidak merasakan sakit apapun.

Seseorang yang berada di atasnya mengeluarkan suara seperti erangan kesakitan. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin ketika ia mendengar suara itu.

"B–Baekhyun?" Panggil Chanyeol takut-takut sembari mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, mukanya berbenturan dengan dada seseorang yang berada di atasnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuh barang-barangku sembarangan." Desis Baekhyun dengan kesal sembari menatap Chanyeol yang berada di bawahnya dengan tajam, kedua tangannya ia rentangkan dan ia tempelkan pada tembok yang berada di depannya.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawanya, kedua tangannya mengotak-atik ujung bajunya dengan perasaan bersalah. "Maafkan aku .." Ucapnya pelan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah lain. Entah untuk alasan apa lagi sekarang, Baekhyun tidak bisa marah kepada Chanyeol. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya ia memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan hal itu.

Pertama, buku-buku musiknya yang sudah tertata rapi di rak jatuh ke bawah; berantakan. Kedua, kontrabass-nya yang sudah ia jaga dan rawat sepenuh hati semenjak pertama kali ia membelinya, akhirnya lecet juga–walaupun hanya sedikit dan tidak parah. Ketiga, badannya sakit karena tertimpa buku-buku musik tersebut yang besar dan tebal.

"Kau ini, dasar keras kepala. Tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan orang." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menarik kembali kedua tangannya yang ia tempelkan pada tembok. Ia berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan menatapnya sejenak, sebelum kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan mulai merapikan buku-buku musiknya yang jatuh berceceran.

Chanyeol semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan menambah intensitas tekanan pada bibir bawahnya–ia benar-benar merasa menyesal dan bersalah. "Maafkan aku Baekhyun .." Ucapnya lagi–sangat pelan dan lirih.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum kemudian meneruskan aktivitasnya untuk membereskan buku-buku itu. Ia tidak menjawab atau memberikan respons atas pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Tapi Baekhyun tidak apa-apa? Badan Baekhyun tidak ada yang sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun. Ia segera berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan memegang lengannya, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya lagi untuk sejenak.

Chanyeol meraba-raba pundak Baekhyun dan lengan Baekhyun untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun pada bagian itu. Namun belum sempat tangan Chanyeol bergerak semakin jauh, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menepisnya–dengan kasar seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja sakit bodoh, kau pikir buku-buku seperti ini ringan?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada hampir membentak, kedua tangannya masih sibuk merapikan buku-buku itu dan mengumpulkannya menjadi satu. Ia meringis kesakitan sedikit.

Chanyeol tertegun melihat Baekhyun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan mengotak-atik ujung bajunya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa Baekhyun tidak biarkan saja Chanyeol yang tertimpa buku-buku itu dan melindungi kontrabass Baekhyun? Kalau Chanyeol–"

"Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu terluka, hah?!"

Eh?

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya tidak percaya ketika ia mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya merasakan sensasi aneh lagi–seperti kaku–dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia benar-benar kaget dan tidak percaya.

Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya ke samping, menolak untuk menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Muka Baekhyun memerah sedikit. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang sekarang sudah tidak memegang apa-apa.

"M–maksudku i–ibumu–"

GREP!

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang membelalakkan kedua matanya–ia menatap apapun yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ekspresi terkejut dan kaget menghiasi mukanya. Ia tidak percaya.

Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sembari melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Baekhyun, menariknya sedikit ke depan.

Baekhyun yang saat itu masih dalam keadaan shock, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa maupun bereaksi seperti apa. Pikirannya masih berkutat dan berkemelut dengan fakta bahwa Chanyeol sedang memeluknya–sekarang. Ia hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekatkan mukanya sedikit kepada Baekhyun–tersenyum. Ia kemudian berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya secara sekilas di pipi kanan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun semakin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Aku tahu Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik." Ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum lembut, menatap Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam keadaan _shock _dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan mengedipkan matanya–semuanya terima kasih kepada Chanyeol karena hal semudah itu menjadi sangat sulit untuk dilakukannya. Kesadaran mulai mengambil alih dalam dirinya sepenuhnya. Ia mendorong Chanyeol dengan kasar dan cepat-cepat mengambil kontrabass-nya yang jatuh ke lantai tadi.

"Haish! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Sana pulang! Sudah malam!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan ketus sembari mengangkat kontrabass-nya–dengan mudahnya–dan meletakkannya kembali di atas penyangganya. Ia sengaja melakukan hal tersebut untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang sempat terkacaukan tadi.

'Dasar, gara-gara anak itu.' Geram Baekhyun dalam hati.

Bukannya merasa kecewa, sedih, atau apa, Chanyeol malah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang anehnya, semakin lebar kali ini. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan .. seperti menggoda?

"Aaah, Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol pulang karena Baekhyun khawatir dengan Chanyeol yaaa?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari tersenyum jahil kepada Baekhyun, yang mana sukses membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya lagi dan ternganga–sedikit. Chanyeol mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kepada Baekhyun–entah apa maksudnya.

"Yah! Siapa yang khawatir dan peduli padamu, hah?! Aku menyuruhmu pulang karena ibumu pasti akan memarahiku jika membuatmu pulang terlalu malam!" Bentak Baekhyun sembari menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal, tidak sadar bahwa kedua pipinya telah berubah warna sekarang–kemerah-merahan.

Salahkan bocah manis–

Tunggu, apa ia baru saja mengatakan kalau Chanyeol manis?

Aish!

Chanyeol mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat dan mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. "Ya sudah, kalau memang itu yang Baekhyun mau, aku akan pulang." Ucapnya sembari melangkah mundur ke arah pintu, badannya masih menghadap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Iya, sana, sana pulang! Mengganggu saja!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan kasar sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan mukanya–membuat gerakan seperti mengusir orang.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya lagi dan tersenyum–untuk yang terakhir kalinya–sebelum kemudian ia berbalik dan meraih gagang pintu, membukanya.

"Sampai jumpa besok Baekhyun! Sebagai imbalannya, aku akan membuatkan bekal makanan yang enak untuk Baekhyun besook~" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada seperti menyanyi dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Haish!" Baekhyun menaruh telapak tangannya di wajahnya, agak sedikit frustasi dengan beberapa _scene_ yang terjadi barusan. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

'Aku tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi lembutku pada Chanyeol.' Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. 'Seberapapun terkadang aku ingin, aku tidak boleh menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku peduli padanya. Aku tidak boleh terlihat khawatir ataupun salah tingkah di depannya.'

'Aku ingin menjaganya tanpa sepengetahuannya.'

Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit dan mengangkat tangannya. Ia menyentuh pipi kanannya–dimana Chanyeol menciumnya dengan sekilas tadi.

Mungkin–

–mungkin suatu saat nanti Baekhyun akan mengatakan kepada Chanyeol bahwa pangeran yang selalu menjaganya itu memang ada.

Dirinya.

**TBC.**

**A/N: Haha, maaf ya, berhubung saya sekarang lagi minggu tenang dan besok udah mulai UAS fakultas, saya jadi agak lama (bukan agak lama lagi sih) nge-post nya, hehe.**

**Selamat membaca! :D**

**Comment Replies:**

** yuliafebry: Hehehe, hontouni? makasih, haha ^^**

** : Bukan Baekkie yang jadi uke dear, tapi Chanyeol, hehe ^^**

** ayam ayam: Karakter Chanyeol-nya cowok kok, cuman emang akunya aja yang nggambarin dia terlalu feminin, hehehe. Sebenernya sih aku ngga terlalu suka karakter uke yang 'cewek' banget, tapi aku mikir, kalo misalkan Chanyeol karakternya aku buat uke, tapi**

** Shim Agassi: Iyaaa, hehe. Wah? Hontouni? Chanyeol emang kyeopta banget kook, apalagi kalo matanya udah nge-gede sama bibirnya udah manyun gitu, ya, Baekhyun gaul amat yak, kita aja yang udah gede ngga segitunya, , maaf ya jadi ngebuat bingung. Disini Chanyeol-nya namja kok, cowok maksudnya, hehe. Emang author bikin karakter dianya yang 'cewek' banget, supaya orang-orang yang baca bisa _notice _kalo disini Chanyeol-nya uke, hehe ^^  
Hehe, sipsip. Makasih sarannya ya ^^**

** Qikeys: Hehe, aku pernah post ini di KFF, mungkin kamu udah pernah baca disana. Hehe, iya, sengaja supaya orang-orang pada bisa _notice _kalo disini tu Chanyeol uke, hehe ^^**

** Hyegun EXOtics: Hehe, makasih Hyegun ^^**  
**Chanyeol itu disini namja kok, Baekhyun juga namja, hehe. Ini kan genre ceritanya yaoi dear, cowok sama cowok ^^**  
**Mmm, ada ngga yaa? Tunggu aja ya nanti, hehe. Author belum mikir nih, wkwk.**  
**Nggapapa, justru author seneng kalo misalkan komennya panjang, hehe, berasa diapresiasi penuh, keke ^^**  
**Makasih Hyegun udah baca ^^**

** me-fujoshi: Haha, iya, emang Baekyeol fic rata-rata Chanyeol yang jadi seme-nya dan Baekhyun yang jadi uke-nya. Kalo saya sih lebih seneng kebalikannya, hehe. Ngga tau kenapa, di mata author tu Chanyeol punya kecantikan yang beda, hahaha #apaan coba XD**

** krisyeol: Hehehe, okee. Author usahain ya? ^^**

** 407bubbleblue: Hahaha, kenapa yaaa? Emang karakter Baekkie gitu sih, temperamen, gampang marah, gengsian, sok cool (di cerita ini), hehe.  
Engga kok, Chanyeol tetep jadi cowok disini. Cuman emang penggambaran karakter Chanyeol dari author-nya aja yang terlalu feminin, hehe ^^**

** SuYollie: Haha, hontouni? Chanyeol emang imut banget kok, banget banget imuut. Se-imut yang nulisnya #halah XD  
Makasih ya dear udah RnR ^^**

** clorophylpanda: Iya kaan, iya kaaan? Haha, aku juga seneng banget sama julukan Happy Virus-nya. Makasih ya dear udah RnR ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Separation In A While

**Tittle: Guardian Prince For Chanyeol (Chapter 4)**

**Author: Andrea Augustus  
**

**Band: EXO  
**

**Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol (Baekyeol)  
**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Drama  
**

**Rating: PG**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Baekhyun merebut kertas gambar Chanyeol yang rusak akibat terkena tumpahan cat air. Seorang anak yang sedang berlari tidak sengaja menyenggolnya dan menumpahkannya pada kertas Chanyeol._

_ Chanyeol merengek-rengek pada Baekhyun agar kertasnya segera dikembalikan, namun Baekhyun bersikeras untuk mengumpulkannya pada bu guru_–_karena memang sudah waktunya untuk dikumpulkan._

_Baekhyun secara diam-diam mengganti namanya dengan nama Chanyeol di atas kertasnya yang masih bagus dan rapi, dan mengganti nama Chanyeol dengan namanya di atas kertas Chanyeol yang sudah lusuh dan jelek._

_Minggu depannya Chanyeol diumumkan sebagai siswa terbaik di kelas dengan gambar paling bagus, serta kertas paling rapi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Baekhyun membuka jaketnya dan melemparkannya dengan kasar pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dan menangkapnya_–_dengan gaya cerobohnya seperti biasa. Ia menatap Baekhyun bingung._

_Hari itu sedang hujan dan mereka berdua hendak pulang ke rumah. Baekhyun mengendarai sepeda, dan Chanyeol duduk di belakangnya sebagai penumpang._

_Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol untuk memakai jaket itu, dengan dalih karena ibunya berpesan padanya agar ia selalu menjaga Chanyeol dan tidak membiarkannya sakit karena alasan apapun._

_Padahal itu adalah janjinya sendiri._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Baekhyun menggendong Chanyeol dengan gaya bridal menuju klinik sekolah. Langkah kakinya terburu-buru dan bahkan ia hampir berlari._

_Chanyeol jatuh pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri ketika ia sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum pelajaran olahraga. Ia berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi lapangan dan, yang Baekhyun tidak tahu adalah Chanyeol sedang sakit demam dan panas pada waktu itu._

_Chanyeol tetap tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasanya, bersemangat seolah-olah hari ini adalah hari terbaik dan cerah seperti hari kemarin, dan esok. _

_Baekhyun melewatkan keadaan dan momen-momen dimana Chanyeol berhenti tersenyum saat itu, matanya yang berbinar-binar berubah menjadi sayu, dan kulit mukanya yang cerah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pucat. Baekhyun benar-benar sedang tidak fokus pada saat itu._

_Chanyeol benar-benar kehilangan kekuatannya dan ia tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi. Kedua matanya tertutup dan ia merelakan ketidaksadaran untuk merenggut dirinya sementara waktu._

_BRUK!_

_Baekhyun benar-benar panik dan sempat tidak mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan_–_pikirannya tiba-tiba menjadi buntu. Ia segera bergegas menuju dimana Chanyeol tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dan teman-teman yang lain mengerubunginya._

_'Sial.' Kata itu yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun ketika ia melihat keadaan Chanyeol._

_Begitu lemah, begitu rapuh, dan Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa menemukan Chanyeol dalam diri Chanyeol. Chanyeol begitu redup, dan miris._

_Dengan cekatan, Baekhyun langsung mengangkat Chanyeol dan menggendongnya, sementara yang lain hanya melihatnya dan mengamatinya dengan tatapan_–_yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan._

_'Idiot, bodoh, IQ di bawah rata-rata. Kenapa memaksakan dirimu sampai seperti ini hah?' Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati sembari menatap Chanyeol yang berada dalam gendongannya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hari kelulusan sekolah dasar .._**

Chanyeol berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah, tidak peduli walaupun acaranya kelulusannya belum selesai. Ia berhenti pada sebuah tempat di bawah pohon dan berjongkok, memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat. Air matanya yang semenjak dari tadi tidak mau berhenti mengalir, kini jatuh membasahi tanah yang berada di bawahnya satu-persatu.

Chanyeol tidak percaya. Chanyeol tidak percaya ternyata Baekhyun begitu jahat kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu dirinya memang menyebalkan–terlalu berisik, terlalu heboh, terlalu berlebihan, terlalu polos, terlalu ingin tahu urusan orang, terlalu kekanakan di saat seharusnya ia tidak lagi–dan Baekhyun tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadiran dirinya.

Tapi–

–tapi setidaknya Baekhyun mengucapkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Apapun.

Setidaknya sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah dan jarang untuk melihat satu sama lain lagi–bersama.

Chanyeol tidak peduli jika makian atau bentakan adalah kata-kata terakhir yang ia terima dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak peduli jika perlakuan kasar adalah kesan terakhir yang diterimanya dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak keberatan jika Baekhyun tidak berubah–walaupun di hari terakhirnya ia bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak keberatan walaupun Baekhyun tidak pernah mengucapkan kata terima kasih sekalipun padanya–tidak peduli seberapa banyak Chanyeol selalu mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak peduli jika sampai saat ini, Baekhyun masih saja tidak menyukainya.

Tapi–

–tapi setidaknya Baekhyun mengucapkan sesuatu, atau menatapnya.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba untuk meredam isak tangisnya yang semakin terdengar. Ia tidak mau ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya, yang mendengarnya kalau hari ini ia sedang tidak bahagia.

Ini adalah hari bahagia, seharusnya ia bahagia.

Seharusnya.

Entah perasaan apa yang menguasai dirinya, atau merasuki dirinya sekarang–untuk pertama kalinya–Chanyeol benar-benar membenci Baekhyun. Betapa dirinya berharap ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun, berteman dengan Baekhyun, menolong Baekhyun, dan–

–dan menyukainya.

**TBC.**

**A/N: Maaf banget yaaa kalo chapter ini kependekan, hehe. Sebenernya ini merupakan bagian dari chapter 3, cuman author ngerasa kalo ini digabungin juga jadi terlalu panjang, haha. Maaf yaaa. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka sama chapter ini :)  
**

**Comment replies:  
**

** ICE14: Haha, iya, emang jarang-jarang banget. Jaraaaang bangeeet malah. Hampir semua Baekyeol fic biasanya dan kebanyakan Baekhyun-nya jadi uke, hehe. Tapi emang sih, author ngga memungkiri juga kalo Baekhyun keliatan cantik banget, hehe. Cuman cantik dan perawakan secara fisik aja menurut author bukan ukuran yang cukup buat nentuin siapa yang uke dan seme :)  
Iya doong, haha. Kalo enggak bukan Happy Virus Chanyeol namanya, wkwk. Makasih yaaa udah RnR! :D  
**

** Miina708: Makasih ^^  
**

** 407bubleblue: Haha, Yeollie emang kyeoptaa! :D  
Haha, Baekhyun emang cantik kok. Cuman kalo menurut versi kepala (otak) author, Chanyeol kerasa lebih cantik dan Baekhyun lebih manly, kekeke.  
Iyaaa, suatu saat *kapan? XD  
Iya kan, iya kaaan? Baekhyun cocok jadi seme kaaan? *ketawa kemenangan XD  
Makasih yaaa udah RnR ^^  
**

**Hyemi EXOtics: Oohaha, oke, oke. Makasih yaa udah ngasih tau ^^  
Haha, emang jarang banget. Jaraaaaang banget banget banget. Hampir semua Baekyeol fic pasti Yeol yang jadi semenya, haha.  
Mmm .. lebih tinggi nggak yaa? Haha, author juga bingung sih, tapi yang pasti disini badan Baekhyun lebih kuat dan manly daripada Chanyeol, hahaha *silahkan bayangin sendiri* XD  
Iyaa, haha. Tapi itu bukan cuman konflik sekilas kok, Kai nggak bakalan muncul lagi di scene-scene berikutnya :D  
Haha, nggakpapa kok. Author malah seneng kalo ada reader yang review, trus panjaaaaang banget. Berasa bener-bener diapresiasi, hehe ^^  
Makasih yaa Hyemi atas review-nya yang amazing! *thumbs up* :D  
**


End file.
